This application relates generally to measuring chloride ions in aqueous or liquid samples, and, more particularly, to the measurement of chloride ions without the use of chromate or vanadium.
Ensuring water quality is critical in a number of industries such as pharmaceuticals and other manufacturing fields. Additionally, ensuring water quality is critical to the health and well-being of humans, animals, and plants which are reliant on the water for survival. One element that is typically measured is chloride. Too much chloride in water can be harmful to humans or animals, it can cause the water to have a bad taste or increased odor, and it can result in higher costs. Therefore, detecting the presence and concentration of chloride in water or other liquid solutions is vital.